Paralyzed Love
by 1ofmany10-27
Summary: Bella moves back to forks after her father dies, what happens when she starts working at the local hospital and a Gorgeous,mute,paralyzed man comes in after a horrible train crash.... will love Bloom? Rated T for sycotic Emmett behavoir...
1. Chapter 1

Paralyzed Love

Paralyzed Love

This story is about when Bella moves back to Forks because she heard that her father has died after he told her he didn't want her anymore. What happens when Bella starts working at the local Hospital and a gorgeous, mute, paralyzed man comes in after a horrible train crash?

It felt like a stab in the heart.

"Bella…just please go. It will make it easier on both of us." Charlie said as sensitively as he could.

"But ... why? What did I …" I didn't understand what I did. I was going crazy. So many thoughts were going through my head. I was speechless for a short moment before he yelled furiously at me.

"Don't you get it? I don't want you anymore!" he hesitated, and then screamed at the top of his lungs.

"GET OUT! I never want to see you again! I don't love you anymore."

My heart stopped. I felt lifeless... What happened within these last few weeks that I did? I looked at my once loving father, whose lap I used to sit on and put my little arms around his neck as he'd say, "You'll always be my princess… always."

I whispered to myself "Always," When I remembered the situation I was in. I looked up immediately with tears running down my face. There was my father, his face was white, and he looked as if he was in a lot of physical pain. He took a step forward, as if to hug me and then stepped back and said, "Please Bella ... go." He huffed, and walked over to the door. Grabbing the handle and opening it to the pouring rain.

I couldn't take this. I tried to move my legs but it felt like I was stuck there. I stared at him and than, not even acknowledging what I was doing I ran into the rain, straight for my car. I couldn't even bare to glance back at the man who just hurt me so badly.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I heard my father whisper. I couldn't look back... I just kept running.

When I got to my car I unlocked the door and put the key in the ignition. I finally looked back at my father's house and I saw him kneeling in the rain with his hands to his face sobbing uncontrollably.

I stepped on the gas and was down the road in seconds. I was finally taking in all of what just happened. My father just abandoned me…and I had no other place to stay in forks. I could go to phoenix with my Mom, but she was happy with her new husband Phil, and I didn't want to mess up what they had going by me coming there so upset from what my father just did.

I didn't have any other choice. I had no place to stay. I had to call my mom and tell her what had just happened

I pulled out my phone and started dialing her number when I realized that I was shacking, and I couldn't pay attention. I pulled over to the side of the road and started redialing her number.

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello?" answered my mother Renee.

Once I heard her voice I couldn't help but start crying uncontrollably.

I could barely hear her over my loud crying. I tried to control myself, but that took a couple minutes. Meanwhile I could hear my mother in the background trying to sooth my horrible sobbing.

When I got control of myself I told my mother everything that had happened.

When I finished with my story I heard my mother sigh.

"Bella, honey, I'm going to call the airport and get you an immediate flight.

Is that ok?" asked my mother.

"Yeah mom, that's great. I really need you right now." I replied.

"Alright you go ahead and get yourself to the airport. Make sure you have your passport and all of your information. I love you, and I'll see you soon. Goodbye my Bella."

24 hours later

I woke up with an extremely painful headache. Probably from all the crying I had done the day before.

I heard a light knock on the door. "Bella, are you awake?" asked my mother wearily.

"Yes mom, I'm awake. You can come in." I looked up at the door as my mother walked in. I was so embarrassed from my beat red face that I (as usual) blushed and put my head down.

My mom sat next to me and let out a big sigh. I peeked up at her through my long brown hair. She looked upset, and sort of irritated.

"Mom, this isn't any of your fault, don't blame yourself." I said pleadingly.

"Yes, yes is it Bella. I should have never let you go back to your father's. I knew that he would hurt you." She said angrily

I sighed. She was blaming herself for something my father did, and it upset me. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I hated my father for making my mother feel this way. Than I could see my mother looking at me with questioning eyes. I realized I had tensed up and my face was in a pout.

"Mom… I love you, and I want you to realize that this is none of your fault, and that I will take care of this."(I lied)

"Ok Bella. I believe you." My mom still sounded like she wasn't convinced.

Now I felt bad for lying to her.

"Things happen for a reason I guess, but I wonder what the reason is for what dad did to me." As I started thinking about what he said to me I felt a tear go down my face.

My mom whipped it off and said "Something good will happen, Bella. Just you wait!"

Maybe something good will happen.

Maybe I just need to wait for it.

One year later

I woke up to a loud crash coming from the kitchen, and a crying noise.

It sounded like my mother. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I found my mother sitting on the kitchen floor crying with the phone in her hands.

"What's wrong Mom? Are you ok?" I didn't now what could have made my mother so upset.

"It's…It's, It's your father Bella. He's dead." My mother started crying again, but even louder.

"WH…WH… what?" I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

Everything over the past year had been so great. I had gotten a job, and I had finally started getting over what my father did. I was happy. My life was better, and my Mom and Phil had no problem with me being there. We actually got along really well.

"He died of a heart attack… he left everything he had to you. We have to go back to forks and clean out the house. The funeral is in 3 days so we have to leave today." I could tell that my Mom was still upset about it, but now she was trying to be the responsible parent she always had been.

I got up and slowly walked up the stairs. When I was half way up I heard my mother say, "Bella, you don't have to go. You know if it's too hard for you.

I can clean out the house, and we can sell it. You can stay here and…"

I cut her off on that. I was upset with my father but I wouldn't miss his funeral, even if he put me through a lot. I still loved him, and he was still my father.

"No. I will go. You go ahead and call the airport. I will pack our bags. Is Phil coming?" I don't know why I asked but if he was, I would have to start packing for him.

"No, he's going to a baseball game in New York. We'll only be a couple days. He'll be fine." She didn't seem so sure about the fine part but I knew he would be alright.

I ran up the stairs and threw myself on the bed. I was not prepared to have to go back to my father's house. I hadn't planned it to happen this way. I wanted to see my father again and work out all that had happened. Find out why he had made me leave.

Not to go back to his house and find it empty. Not to ever see him alive again. Not to ever hear him say "You'll always be my princess…Always." I cut myself off right there. I would not put myself through more than I needed to. It was time to go back and face my fears. To face my father's body… to face my life before it was separated by him.


	2. Chapter 2

The door looked like iron-bars and the windows like mirrors of my past.

I entered the dungeon of my thoughts and almost melted down.

Yes, I just entered my father's house. Like in my nightmares.

My mom noticed my concern and came to my side. "Are you okay? You can go wait in the car if you want. I'll take care of it."

At that I sucked up my emotions and said, "No, I'm okay." (Adding a fake smile)

I took another step in and noticed that everything was basically the same as it had been when I was, well thrown out basically. That was the simplest term I could make up in my head without balling my eyes out.

I went into my "old" room and sat on my "old" bed, when I suddenly noticed an envelope on my burrow with my name on it.

I scrambled from the bad, almost falling from how clumsy I am, and grabbed the letter. It read.

To My Princess Bella

I was amazed. Was I really seeing what was in my hand? I ripped the letter open quickly and saw my father's familiar handwriting scribbled on the paper. It said,

Oh Bella, I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you...

I know that this letter is simply not enough. I am so ashamed of myself.

I am a coward, and I easily fell for a woman, since you know that I am alone and very easily persuaded.

What? What the hell? What is this about falling for a woman? At first the letter started sounding like a sympathy card, but now I was totally confused and I didn't understand. I kept reading.

I have a secret to tell you. While you were living with me I met a woman. Her name was Victoria Daily, and unbelievably I thought I was in love with her and overjoyed with the thought of having someone in my life again.

Even though we both know that I still have feeling for your mother

I needed to find someone. I went on one of those…oh what do you call it? Internet love websites things. I filled out one of those surveys and got a reply immediately. I was amazed and I guess you could say, "Hasty"

With my reply. I and Victoria agreed to meet after just 3 weeks of long online chats. We met at the local forks pizza shop and talked for hours. Victoria was beautiful, and I wanted another date immediately. She agreed happily.

We got to know each other quite well. When I mentioned that she should meet you, she basically screamed "No". I was surprised by her reaction. She soon smiled and said no nicely. She then explained that she thought it wasn't the right time. I asked her again 2 weeks later but got the same reply. I was under her power and couldn't argue with her about it. She than said that I should kick you out and we could live together. I thought it was a bad idea until she coxed me into it seductively.

I didn't think I could do it until you came into the house from school and Victoria gave me my queue from my bedroom. It was hard but I had to do it if I didn't want Victoria to leave me. That's when I made the biggest mistake of my life. When you drove off crying and I realized what I had done. I had just made my most prize possession run from me because a woman told me I should. Victoria came to my side immediately and told me it would be okay.

I pushed her away from me and kept crying. She tried to soothe me again but I shoved harder throwing her to the ground. She got up furiously and walked out of the house saying I had made a BIG mistake. Victoria said that she would be back and that I should apologize to her before she left me forever.

I stood up and grabbed her by the throat, and screamed, "Do you realize what you have just made me do? I have just ended my life. I can't believe I let a … whore like you talk me into it. Get out of here." I let her throat go and she ran off in to the rain.

I cried for hours after that. Than I realized that you would never come back to me even if I explained to you what happened. Than at that moment I decided to end my life. Without you my life is pitiful. Not even worth living. So I say to you for the last time… I love you Bella. You will always be my princess. Always.

Love,

Your father.

I was too surprised to even start crying. I was trying to take in all I had read, but it was too hard. Then my world went black.

I woke up on the floor with my mother patting my cheek saying, "Bella? Bella? Bella are you okay? Please wake up!"

I opened my eyes slowly realizing then that I had passed out after reading my dad's letter. I sat up slowly with the help of my mom. She rubbed my head and asked me what happened. I showed her the letter, but when she was about to read it I pulled it away, not wanting her to read my dad's secret.

She looked at me as though she was confused, but brushed it off. My mom helped me to my feet and we walked into the living room. We talked about my dad's death and how we were going to sell the house.

I realized that I didn't want to sell the house. I was old enough to live alone, and my dad had left everything to me in his will. My brilliant idea was folding out in me head.

"Mom," I said wearily, scared by what she was going to say at my idea, "I think that we shouldn't sell the house. I can live here, and get a job here in forks. It will be great. I'll have my own house and we won't have to clean out the house and worry about selling it."

She looked at me with utter surprise. I thought that she was going to say no immediately, but she looked me in the eye and said, "If you really want to Bella, you can try it out. I mean if you don't like it you can move back in with me and Phil."

At that I hugged her and she left to go to the store and get food because the fridge was full of expired "items".

I then sat back against the couch and took a deep breath. "What am I getting myself into?" I said aloud even though I was clearly alone.

A couple of days had passed and my mom had gone back to Phoenix because Phil had called earlier begging her to come home and make him a real dinner. She left early while I was still sleeping.

When I woke up I found a note from my mom next to a news paper opened to the job section. I read the note while I observed the paper seeing all the read circles around jobs my mom recommended.

My dear Bella, I have left for Phoenix and I will call you as soon as I land. I love and as you can see I left you something to do today. Get a job you bum. Ha-ha. I love you and will see you soon.

Love, Mom.

So I got breakfast, sat down at the table and read all of the circled paragraphs on the newspaper.

Cook needed…No. Garbage sifter. Definitely not. While I was reading all of these ridiculous jobs I spotted one that was circled more than once.

It read.

Reliable person needed to be a nurse. Will do regular jobs such as taking care of elderly, injured, or even mentally handicapped patients.

Call 636-124-7878.

And that was that I picked up the phone and mad arrangements to be interviewed the next day, Thursday at 10 pm.

That's when I remembered that if I was working with injured patients that they might be bleeding and that was not anything I could deal with. Blood was like a poison to me. When I smelt it I would pass out or throw my guts up.

Great. Now I had to go to a job that I might puke at while doing, and if I did it on a patient I was doomed.

So all day I sat on the couch and watched the discovery channel. Watching baby's being born, (ewe what and awful sight to watch, and painful to endure) surgeries being performed, even brain surgery.

Now that shook me up.

I ended the day with dinner, than going to bed early with my mind full of questions. I wasn't ready for blood and I don't think that I was ready for my new life that lay ahead either.


	3. Chapter 3

I was ready to start hyperventilating. I didn't know what to say and it felt like I swallowed a small dog and it was trying to crawl back up my throat.

I was (sadly) in the hospital waiting room waiting for my interview. I was so nervous about it that I was ringing my hands.

I was distracted though by a blonde headed doctor. He was really hot. No that was an under statement. He was Gorgeous.

I leaned forward to try and read his name tag from my chair when I slipped out and fell right on my face. Great, just my luck.

He turned around to me stumbling to get up. He rushed over and grabbed my elbow pulling me up off the ground with ease.

"Are you okay?" Dr…Wait, what was his name. I looked up quickly to see that it read Cullen.

I stammered, "Yeah, Yeah I'm okay. Thank You." I smiled shyly. I was so embarrassed. I had fallen right in front of the most gorgeous doctor I had ever seen who I wouldn't have minded giving me a checkup.

Just as I was thinking about my fantasy of him I noticed he was staring at me with an awkward smile.

I looked around the room to see if anyone else was watching.

He smiled at me and asked, "May I ask what your name is?"

"Umm…Umm…" I sounded like a babbling idiot. What was wrong with me?

"My name is Isabella Swan… I-I'm supposed to be interviewed for a nursing job at 10." I was shaking while talking to him. He was just

So gorgeous!

"Oh I know who you are. I'm the one who is going to be interviewing you. If you just follow me ill take you into room 304. Wait there while I go and get your forms." He smiled, led me to the room, and walked off quickly.

Wow I can't believe I just did that. I fell, I looked like an idiot, and I didn't even come up with something to say to impress my (hopefully) new boss.

I waited a while until he came back in with a stack of papers. Oh great. Now I had to fill out a bunch of forms. Could this day get any worse?

Well we got the interview over with and I left with a handful of papers and high hopes.

He said that he would call me within a few days telling me if I had gotten the job or not.

I went home and filled the papers out within 4 hours. I watched the discovery channel again and had an early night ending it with a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

A Couple Days Later

"Hello?" I answered questioningly. I hadn't recognized what the number on the caller ID was until it was too late.

"Hi it's Dr. Cullen. I was just calling to tell you that you got the job. We think that you are really reliable and that you would be great!" He said.

"YES." I yelled. "Oh sorry." I answered like a little girl apologizing to her teacher for not bringing her homework in.

"Alright, so I guess you wouldn't mind starting next week? We really need the extra help."

"Yeah, ill start as soon as possible. Thank you so much." I smiled to myself.

I hung up the phone with a quick good bye and added a happy dance to go with it.

Things were starting to go good for me. I finally had a job, a house, and I was starting to feel like a grown up.

Monday

I walked into the hospital with confidence I never had before. I was ready for this job, not the blood, but definitely the job _and_ Dr. Cullen.

I started the day with being walked through the hospital. I was showed how to work with certain patients, and inject shots. That part really bothered me a little bit.

Everything was fine until they showed me the Emergency room. Once we walked in the phone on the wall rang.

The nurse that was with me ran to it picked it up and hung it up almost immediately within a quick few words.

She called a bunch of names into the hall way. Nurses and Doctors came running into the room yelling orders and preparing the bed that was in the middle of the room.

I had no idea what was going on.

"Why don't you go and stand in the far corner. This will be a good experience for you especially on your first day."

I didn't know who it was until I saw his blue eyes. I knew it was Dr. Cullen right away.

I nodded and practically ran to my corner.

I hadn't realized exactly what was going on until one of the nurses told Carlisle who was coming in. I saw a tear go down his face. Why was he crying?

I asked on of the nurses while she was running by. She said that his son had gotten into a train crash and was in serious condition. If they didn't get him here fast he would die of his injuries.

I was flabbergasted. The nurse ran off to go and do more preparing. I just stood there like a manikan during a huge shoe sale at JC-Penny.

Very soon a table was rushed in with a bloody body on it.

I tried to look over the nurses shoulders to see his face. If he was Dr. Carlisle son he definitely would be good looking.

Finally, I got a quick glimpse at the most beautiful human being I had ever seen.

I thought that Carlisle was good looking but I was wrong. His son was even better.

He had copper hair that shined in lights, and his body. Oh God, his body was amazing. His face was flawless and lips red.

Everything about him was beautiful except for the blood all over him.

It was on his face and I just wanted to run over and wipe it off to make his face look even better.

While I was fantasizing about him the smell hit me. It was like a car smacking me in the face. The blood's smell had finally filled the room.

There was no escape I had to get out.

I ran out the doors and puked all over the floor.

A nurse down the hall came over to me and helped me to the lunch room where I got water and a few Tylenols for my head-ache.

After a couple of hours my name was called on, on the intercom.

I walked into a room to find Dr. Cullen's son laying on a bed with tubes down his throat and up his nose.

His eyes were closed and it looked like he was sleeping.

I thought that I was alone in the room when out of the corner Dr. Cullen walked out. His eyes were red and his bottom lip was trembling.

I tried to talk but I couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out. But he was the one to speak first.

"Ms. Swan."

"Oh you can call me Bella." I said softly.

"Bella, I would like to ask you if you would be my son's personal nurse. I know you have only been here for a day but I trust in you to take good care of him."

He started to stutter until he got control of himself.

He hen explained what happened to his son.

"My son was on a train in NY where he was training to be a doctor. My other kids work here as doctors or nurses. Well he was on the 10:30 train when another train went off the tracks and hit his train right in the middle. Sadly my son was sitting in the middle area of the train. It hit him head on. He was one of many that were injured, but he was definitely the one who was in need of medical care first. When he got here we didn't think we could save him. But we found out that he has become paralyzed. He has major injuries to the throat so we think that when he starts to recover he won't be able to talk. He might actually become mute. We don't know for sure. But my wife and I are very worried. His brothers and sisters wanted to be his nurses but I said no. I really want you to do it. So I'm begging you. Please?"

I was amazed.

"Uhm...Uhh...yeah sure, why not. Ill try and do my best.

At that he hugged me thanked me and walked out of the room at a steady pace.

I felt really awkward and I didn't know what I should be doing. I was really tempted to just sit and stare at my new patient, (boy did that sound weird) for hours on end. But I decided to just get a quick look.

I walked over quietly. When I was just three feet away I stopped in my tracks. His eyes were shut but I couldn't tell if he was awake or sleeping.

I crept a little closer and peaked over the railing a the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

He had scratches all on his face and arms. His fingers had raw parts of skin and his arms had deep gashes. I almost looked away at the sight of blood but faught it


End file.
